I am no king
by Dorysblue
Summary: this is aragorn's feelings about arwen before they really got to know each other fluff fiction! :D review please!
1. no name

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.although Lotr is some pretty awesome stuff! ;)  
  
:D  
  
I don't have a name. (This is a love fic of Aragorn saying how much he drools over Arwen and how she drools over him, but neither of them know it.yet ;) *)  
  
I love you.I hope you know that. But, you probably don't even notice me.do you? No, how could you? You are elf kind and I am Dunadain. Not of your species or kin. I know your father, and even if I did ever find any way to love you the way you should be loved, I am not sure he would.because I am like his child too.  
But you are too beautiful to ignore, no, I cannot and will not accept my fate without you by my side. Such long black hair, such blue eyes, such a strong heart, you are a beauty fit for a king and his kingdom. But, not this king, not this kingdom, I will still want you even after the elven kind has passed out of all knowledge, yet you will never know I even existed. Oh, why oh such unkind fate led me to this end? Alone? The fellowship has fallen and I am falling with it.  
But, I can never fail, not if I am ever to find true love with you and prove my worth of your Evenstar. I hope you do not leave with out me to tell you or show my love for you. Please, that is all I ask of you, please, that is all I am. Is with you, and until I have you, I am not Aragorn son of Arathorn, but well let's just say right now without you I don't have a name.  
  
End  
  
*jeeez, these stories sound so much better in my head, sorry I am a new author and I know this is a bit out of character for Aragorn, but I mean c'mon this is before he had Arwen. What was he like before that.to me I guess just like every other ranger/bachelor/aragorn there is out there! * thank you! And please again no hard flame I am still new at this! :D  
  
(forgive all spelling errors) ^_^ 


	2. name: Estel

Our meeting  
  
Lord Elrond had called a meeting that day. When we first met. Ah, yes it was just too good to be true, yet it was still true! Elrond had raised me and had treated me like his very own son, even though I am no elf. I was running to through the halls to lunch, because this certain meeting did not concern me (the meeting was just of Rivendel and Lothlorien concerns). As I was striding through the empty halls, I began to dream of Arwen. I so wished I could see her again, and hopefully maybe even speak to her!  
  
I suddenly felt a presence in front of me, and came out of my trance to see Arwen coming out of the exact hall that was around the corner from me. She didn't see me coming! I couldn't' stop because I was too shocked, love struck, and just too dang fast! She glanced at me right before we collided. I flew backwards on my bum, and lay on the ground like road kill. My head was spinning from the fall....... or collision? I heard a moan, and I looked up to see my love on the ground moaning and holding her head. I felt so stupid. This was it! This was my time to prove how kingly I truly could be to her! Say your sorry, and claim it was your fault and make sure no injuries were apparent! This was my time to shine, to pick her up and offer my help even in my worst pain! This is what was going through my head, but all that came out was a meager and pathetic, "Milady....owww," as I rubbed my head like a child.  
  
You know, even though I said the dumbest thing possible, to make things oh, about a trillion times worse, Lord Elrond was right behind her when we hit. He saw the collision, and I could see he was trying not to laugh, but was at Arwen's side in no time wasted. "Undomiel, are you...." But, when Elrond saw how I looked, he laughed out loud. "Okay? Are you two okay? Estel, please don't run in the halls. You know I told you that already," he said quite sternly, but I could detect mirth in his voice. Arwen opened her eyes, and managed to sit up without any assistance. Then the moment I had ever waited for came. She looked at me. She saw me. I was in front of her, and she was staring in front of her....at ME!!  
  
She smiled and began to giggle, then laugh. Elrond rubbed Arwen's shoulders, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't realize it but my mouth was wide open and my eyes were probably just as big; so as not to appear as a bigger idiot than I already was, I stood up quickly and offered her my hand. (Now, the next few moments as you might guess, happened too fast and were like a dream to me) Arwen stared at my hand smiling with her gloriously white teeth. She reached for it, and took hold.  
  
I picked helped her up and made sure she was standing steadily, and then steadied myself. Elrond asked me if I was feeling okay, and I said I was. Even though there was the bruise the size and color of a rather large purple grape on my head, I couldn't complain. "My lady, I am so sorry, I just was wandering (feels Elrond's glare) running, I mean running through the halls, and umm, I just was thinking of you, I, .....mean seeing you and I couldn't stop......in time to not hit you," I stammered out too fast and struggled with my brain, bruise, and emotions. And, I finished off with a very noble state I would say. "I hope it doesn't leave to big of a bruise on your beautiful face," Arwen seemed surprised at that, and even Elrond was wearing the same face of surprise.  
  
She bowed and spoke, "I do not believe it will, Estel," Arwen spoke it as if she were singing a poem from the Grey Havens. Elrond whispered something to her about being late for a meeting. Arwen nodded and began to head off with her father. She passed me by smiling, and I smelled her aroma. It was so sweet; it was good enough to eat. Even though her beauty was enough for me to indulge off of. I felt like the happiest, dumbest, and prettiest king around! In fact, I felt so good, I felt like I was king of the world! Or at least Middle-Earth!  
  
I was feeling so giddy and loving, I was hugging every elf I saw, and some trees too! But, later it occurred to me that I was holding myself and laughing when I noticed some elves running from me. Who cares!? As long as I can hold her, and call her my own, and she will call me by my name: Estel.  
  
******Hope ya'll enjoyed! More to come if ya'll want. ^_^************  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed last time! I am soo grateful to you! Bows aww!1 you guys are great!  
  
Here! I think I will give you something! But, you'll hafta read on to know what it is before I give it to you! :D 


End file.
